Why Should Age Matter?
by KJ99
Summary: Hey new story, please take a look :) Melissa is a senior head cheerleader of course; her boyfriend Ian is the quarterback for the football team (also senior). And then there's Emily in sophomore a brilliant swimmer, has the best sense of humour you could ever see and is closet gay only her best friends know; who are Hanna, Allison, Aria and Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS WHAT SO EVER! THOUGH I LOVE TO KNOW WHATS HAPPENING IN SEASON 5!

Summary: Melissa is a senior head cheerleader of course; her boyfriend Ian is the quarterback for the football team (also senior). And then there's Emily in sophomore a  
brilliant swimmer, has the best sense of humour you could ever see and is closet gay only her best friends know; who are Hanna, Allison, Aria and Spencer. Spencer sister is Melissa, who Emily just happens to have a crush on. Follow this journey of love or is it friendship or is it something in between?  
(So I'm going by how school is done in Australia, expect for what year they are in I thought it would be easier that way; hope you don't mind.)

**I hope you enjoy my new story, there is no -A in this story.**

* * *

My name is Emily Fields and I am a sophomore at Rosewood High School, I have two okay parents. Dad works in the military so his not around much but when he is he makes it count and Mum she's a local coffee shop owner; the shops called the Brew. My best friends and I normally hang out there, just like the rest of the school. Speaking of best friends they are Hanna, Allison, Aria and Spencer, we have all been close since I can remember we would do anything for each other no questions asked; we would be there. Spencer has an older sister named Melissa she a senior, a beautiful senior I might add. She dating this jerk named Ian he is the quarterback of the school's football team which sucks, Melissa is the head cheerleader I wished she would cheered for the swim team.

I'm on the swim team I'm a pretty fast swimmer, the fast on the team or so coach said I'm not really sure. I'm also a closet lesbian I'm not scared about coming out it's just a hard process and I wanted to do it on my terms. I don't see why just because I'm born this way I have to come out about it, I mean yes it's kind of a big deal but it shouldn't be; being gay is like being straight but we date hotter people in my mind anyway. Only my best friends know and they understand why I haven't come out yet and they accept it. Today is the first day back at school for the year, so it was a fresh new start but everyone knew what classes they had, where their lockers were and what clubs or sports teams they had joined; unless you are freshmen. I paddle slowly to the rest of the length to the bike rack, I didn't have a car but I didn't mind riding a bike was healthier and I got time to be by myself which I liked. I saw my best friend Hanna standing there waiting for me I paddle a little bit faster, before coming to the bike rack and hopping off my bike, putting it into the whole thing and then locking.

Once that was done I said "Hey Han."

Hanna replied with "Hey Em, you know I could give you a lift."

I said "Yeah I know but I liking ride it's fun and I get time to myself."

Hanna replied with "Whatever you say but the offers always there."

I smiled and said "Thanks Han, you seen the others?"

Hanna replied with "Technically no."

I asked "What do you mean?"

Hanna answered with "Well I hadn't seen them before now but their walking over to us," I nodded my head and look behind me to see them walking over to us. We had all spent the entire holidays together at each other's house, which meant a lot of time seeing Melissa but she was too busy with her friends or Ian to notices us.

Aria said "Hey Han, Em."

I replied with "Hey Aria, Alli and Spencer." We all exchange hello's before heading inside to go to each other's lockers, we had home rooms up first Hanna and Spencer were in mine and Aria and Allison were in another one. When the bell went Aria and Allison head a different way to us and we walked across the hall to the classroom where our home room was. The door was already open but no sign of the teacher; we walked in and took the sits right in the back corner. Home room went really quick it was just introducing the new sophomores in our care group I didn't really pay attention, then there was a welcome back speech so boring and when that was over we all head off to our first class. I was heading to my Maths class which I didn't have the other in I saw some older kids picking on a freshmen I felt from them because that was once me and I will take no part in picking on them; it's just cruel and inhuman. I walked into my Maths room and took a seat in the back, Maths wasn't one of my best subjects but I had to it if I wanted to pass.

* * *

The time flow went by really fast because before I knew it, it was lunch time now this was my favourite class. I had to the cafeteria where my friends and I normally always hang out, I found them all sitting at table with food in front of them and I head over to them. They all had tray with cafeteria food I wasn't really hungry for a change, so when I came to the table with no tray full of food; eyebrows were up.

Spencer asked "Where's the tray?"

I replied with "I'm not really hungry."

Spencer said "Okay but you're eating one of my chips so I don't feel fat."

I smiled and replied with "Spencer your hardly fat or anorexia your normal and the closest thing to perfect that I know of."

Hanna said "Wow she used the word perfect now you know it's deep," I dislike the word perfect with a passion because I believe there's no such thing as perfect so I don't use the word; unless its case like this.

They all laugh and I say "but I got my point across there's nothing wrong with you Spencer, other than your lack of sense of humour." I couldn't even say that with straight faces, the burst out laughing while Spencer throws one of her chips at me.

I then asked "Is that my one chip?"

Spencer replied with "Yep."

I say "Oh come on Spencer you know you love me."

Spencer replied with "Yeah I do, still doesn't mean you're getting another chip." I bring out my best pouting face which always works on Spencer not the other girls but Spencer always cracks.

Spencer then said "I hate you, she hands me a chip into my hand and eat it was quiet nice.

I replied with "Thanks Hastings," she just rolls her eyes at me and we go back to normal conversation.

* * *

When the school day was over we all agreed to go over to Spencer after school or after or activities, I had swim practice, Spencer and Allison had hockey, Aria was starting this art course and Hanna was going shopping we would all meet at Spencer when we were finished. I had straight to the pool building I didn't want to be late on the first day, especially when the new captain is being announced I don't know why I'm excited for it since I'm not in with a shot. I walked into the building to find a few of the girls sitting in the bleachers together and coach was standing in front of the bleachers. I walked in more and head over to the bleacher were I sat down further away from the group, I hadn't really made friends with them were just teammates.  
When the last few girls come in Coach said "Alright girls good to see you all, none injured I hope this session is going be great thing I know it. First off I would like to announce the new captain or captains; you will treat them with respect at all times."

We all say "Yes Coach," at the same time.

Coach said "The new captain is Emily Fields."

I look up shocked and say "What?"

Coach replied with "You're the new captain."

I say "Yeah got that bit but why me?"

Coach replied with "Why not you Emily? You're an amazing swimmer and I see great leadership in you."

I say "Is she talking about me Emily Fields?"

Coach laughs and said "Yes Emily I am talking to you."

I say "Okay, what do I exactly have to do?"

Coach replied with "Give a group circle before swim meets whatever last year's captain did you're doing."

I say "Right, why me again?"

Coach just laughs and said "Will talk later Emily, but now got get changed two laps to warm up." I was still confused why I had been chosen and not one of the seniors or any year level higher than me. I just put it aside got changed without looking at the other girls and went to go do my two laps just like the other girls.

With practice over I had quick shower before getting dressed and walking out of the building and over to my bike. I did the combo on it before pulling it out of the rack and hopping onto it; to ride in the direction of Spencer's house. I noticed all the other girls' car on the side of the road; I was the only one who didn't have a car which I didn't mind. I went around the back gate to the backyard I always did it when I came over the Hastings told me to it; so my bike wouldn't get stolen. I leaned my bike up against the side of the house, before using the side door that led to the kitchen where Melissa and her friends just happen to be.

Melissa said "Oh hey Emily."

I replied with "Hi Melissa and friends," I see the little smile Melissa does which sends me to the moon.

Melissa said "The girls up in her room."

I replied with "Sweet thanks," I nod my head at them before heading upstairs to join the girls upstairs.

* * *

Melissa P.O.V

I heard the back gate open and knowing the girls are upstairs I knew it was Emily, I was trying not to smile. I'm with Ian I keep telling myself but Emily has always been in the back of my mind, it doesn't matter she younger than me or that she best friends with my sister; none of it matters Emily is just Emily.

I say when she walks in "Oh hey Emily," I say it like I wasn't expecting her.

Emily replied with "Hi Melissa and friends," I can't help but smile and I watch as she goes off in her head somewhere; let her be before the silence gets to awkward.

I quick say "They girls up in her room."

Emily replied with "Sweet thanks," she does this super cute nod at us before leaving the room. I wish I didn't feel like this I really do but I can't help it, I don't even know what the feeling is all I know is I have had it ever since Emily walked into this house for the very first time.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

When the Hastings parentals get home they invite us over for dinner which I'm really glad because I had already told my Mum I was eating here; the others including Melissa friends all had to leave.

We're all sitting down eating steak and veg, Mr Hastings asked "How was school?"

Melissa replied with "It's great, senior year is going to be great."

Spencer answered with "Yeah it was good," I just keeping eating food.

Mr Hastings asked "What about you Emily?"

I replied with "Honestly school is school boring every other day."

Mrs Hastings said "Finally a kid who tells the truth," I just shrug my shoulders and going back to eating.

Mr Hastings asked "How long till your Dad comes back?"

I replied with "Don't really know."

Mr Hastings asked "Do you know where he is at the moment?"

I replied with "Not really I mean there's not much time to talk on the phone and Mum normally hogs it up."

It was really quiet until Mrs Hasting asked "How were your sports girls?"

Spencer replied with "Hockey is great especially now we've got Alli playing."

I asked "Why because someone will actually know past it to you?" I see Melissa holding back a laugh, which I have to hide a smile.

Spencer replied with "I'm not that bad."

I say "Put you holding a hockey stick and all the knowledge you know and your one scary person."

Spencer replied with "I hate you."

I smiled and said "Now we discussed this at lunch that you love me," Spencer just pokes her tongue out at me because she can't do what she did at lunch.

Mr Hasting asked "How was cheerleading Melissa?"

Melissa replied with "Well not many of the girls have been sticking to their diets over the holidays and learnt why not to go off it today."

Mr Hasting asked "What about you Emily any happen at swimming practice?"

I replied with "Nothing really just the new captain was announced."

Melissa asked "Oh yeah who is the new captain?"

I answered with "For some reason coach choose me."

Spencer asked "Really? Did she?"

I replied with "Yes I asked her lots of times and she was defiantly talking about me Emily Fields."

Mr Hastings said "Well congrats Emily," I thank him before we all went back to eating our food and talking a little bit.

* * *

Once we finished eating I helped do the dishes and put them away before having to get home, Melissa said she was going to walk me out since she was going out to the barn.

Melissa asked "Did you mean what you said about school?"

I replied with "Yeah pretty much, I'm smart but I don't like school."

Melissa said "No one has ever said something like that especially to my parents."

I replied with "Well I've pretty much grown up with them; I know what to say when to say it."

Melissa smiled and said "God there my own parents and I can't do that."

I say "It's easy, like the bits with my Dad I knew not to say everything."

Melissa asked "Oh yeah and what else did you have to say?"

I replied with "A lot more than anyone will ever know, I should get going before my Mum sends out search party for me."

Melissa said "Yeah okay, night Emily can you send me a text so I know you got home safe." I'm at the moon again she just proved she cared about me and she hadn't mention Ian all night.

I replied with "Sure thing Melissa," I grabbed my bike before wheeling it out to the front hopping onto it and riding home safely. When home Mum and I talked a bit before I went upstairs to my bedroom, got changed into a singlet and shorts; I then crawled into my bed sent a text to Melissa and Spencer before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: New story idea I had when I was trying to go to sleep so I had to stop and write down a good chapter worth to see if anyone on here liked it. I hope you do feel free to let me know whether you like it or not, all feedback is good feedback, I will keep writing no matter what people say or if get no reviews or no views; this is fun for me testing my writing stills. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER, MORE IN STORE SOON ~KJ99!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up from an actually pretty good sleep I think it was because Melissa was in my dreams, I don't find it wrong to be liking my friend sister or the age different between us; because none of that should matter if we are happy. There were just a few things in the way of being happy, I had to come out, she had dump her boyfriend and she would also need to have feelings me which is a yeah right.

I then hear a knock on the door, I see my Mums head pop in and she said "Emily time to start getting ready for school."  
For some reason the next thing just slipped out "I'm gay," I look down shock to have heard that come out; I then slowly lift my eyes up to my Mum.

She said "What?"

I say more confidently "I'm gay, I've known for a while I just didn't know when to tell you or how you would react." I pull my covers back; I slowly hop out of bed and walk over to her.

Mum said "Emily you are my daughter and I love you, I don't care if your gay, straight or even transgender you are my daughter who I love more than anything in this world." I stood there shocked she wasn't freaking out calling me all sorts of names.

I replied with "I love you too Mum."

Mum then said "Okay now to more important details any girls you have your eye on?"

I smile and say "Mum I have school, remember that for some reason we have to go to it."

Mum said "Right you know what, why don't I drive you to school and then you and I can spend the day together after school."

I replied with "I would love that Mum, but don't forget I have practice first."

Mum said "Right, go get ready and I'll get you some breakfast ready." I nodded my head before giving Mum a quick hug, I then pulled back and walked over to my closet to pick out what I would wear today.

* * *

I had shower, got dressed, had some awesome eggs that Mum made and she was now driving me to school.  
Mum asked "So who else knows?"

I replied with "Just my friends."

Mum said "Right and you didn't answer my question earlier."

I replied with "Yeah I know, just don't freak out when I say who."

Mum said "Why does she have a tattoo?"

I answered with "I don't know if she does I don't think so," really naughty thoughts came into my mind about Melissa.

Mum said "Well come on who is it?

I replied with "Melissa Hastings." I knew Mum wanted to look at me but couldn't because she was drive, she pulled into school and parked the car somewhere close to the building.

Mum said "Melissa Hastings, as in Spencer's sister Melissa Hastings."

I replied with "Yep that's the one."

Mum said "Hmm…I didn't pick her as your type."

I say "I have a type."

Mum smiles and replies with "Go I'll see you after school and will talk more about it."

I smiled and said "Okay, bye Mum love you."

Mum replied with "I love you too Emily," I opened my door and hopped out of the car with the hugest smile on my face. I saw my friends standing over on a bit of grass together after watching Mum drive off, I started to walk over to them with still the biggest smile on my face.

I say when I get over there "Hey."

Alli replied with "Hey Em," they all say that as well.

Spencer then asked "What's with the big goofy smile?"

I smile even bigger before replying with "Well the smile is for the fact I came out to Mum this morning," I watch as all of their mouths dropped. I had never really talked about coming out to anyone especially my Mum.

Hanna asked "How did it go?"

I replied with "Okay I think, she drove me to school which she normally doesn't do and we're hanging out after school."

Aria said "That's amazing Emily!"

Spencer said "Yeah it really is, why did you tell her?"

I answered with "I don't really know, she came in my room to walk me up an in just sort of came out."

Alli said "That's awesome, when will you come out to everyone else?"

I replied with "That I'm not sure about, I mean I want to tell my Dad first and then will see." Just then the bell went and we all made our ways inside, to our own lockers before heading to home room.

* * *

After home room I was heading to my Maths classroom I wasn't really looking where I was going, I was in my head to much wondering when I would come out to everyone else. I then collided head on with something or someone because someone was now on the ground with their books all over the place.

I say "Shit I am sorry," I quickly crouch down to start gathering all her books up for her.

A hand is put on my hand and I swear I felt something, the voice said "It's okay Emily," I look up to see Melissa sitting there.

I replied with "Hey."

Melissa smiled and replied with "Hi."

I asked "What you doing down here?"

Melissa answered with "Thought I'd have a tea party."

I replied with "Cool can I join?"

Melissa asked "You drink tea?"

I replied with "Well no but I would for you," I said that with a half-smile I would drink or eat human things for Melissa if she asked.

* * *

Melissa P.O.V

I was in my head again thing about Emily who else, she just has this way of being in my mind 24/7; I mean shouldn't I be thinking about Ian this way. I then knock really hard into someone else and I am now on the ground; with my books everywhere. I look up to see its Emily she's crouching down to pick up all my books for me, she a cutie.

Emily then said "Shit I am so sorry," I don't think she knows it me yet.

So I reply with "It's okay Emily," she looked up to see it was me; I think she has gone somewhere else right now.

But she then said "Hey," it was really cute because she seemed nervous I really wonder why, I mean she known me for ages now.

I replied back with "Hi."

Emily asked "What are you doing down here?" I think in my mind well I was thinking about you instead of looking where I was going and bumped into you; are you okay though.

I answered with "Thought I'd have a tea party."

Emily replied with "Cool can I join?" my first thought was you drink tea since when?

I asked her "You drink tea?"

Emily replied back with "Well no but I would for you," Emily had said that with a really cute half-smile; that I think it gave me butterflies.

I say "You would?"

Emily answered with "Sure, why not?" I was mesmerize but Emily right now I didn't care I was late for my class, I just want to spend the rest of the day with her.

We then hear a voice say "Babe are you alright?" I look up to see Ian was now standing here, I look at Emily to see there was no more smile on her face or any emotion for that matter; which concerned me.

I replied with "Yeah I'm alright."

Ian said "Cool well we're late for class so come one." Ian holds out a hand for me to take but I want to stay and see what was up with Emily, but I take it anyway and he pulls me up roughly.

Emily stands up with my books in her hand, she said "Here you go," Ian took the books from her and she walks off without saying anything to me. Ian links our fingers together and we head off to class; but Emily was still on my mind.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

I feel like an idiot thinking she would be into me, I mean seriously Emily she has a boyfriend who she will choose over you all the time. I was angry at myself for believe in something that wasn't going to happen well never going to happen for that matter. I just head to my classes with my head low and no emotion on my face what so ever. Before I knew it, it was lunch time and I wasn't hungry again I head to the cafeteria again where I found my friends at a different table from yesterday.  
I was walking over to them when I hear a voice say "Emily," I turn around to see Melissa standing there.

I say "Hey," she doesn't have anyone around her and my friends can't hear what we're saying but they can see us.

Melissa asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Melissa said "You don't seem fine."

I say "Well I am fine, go back to Ian Melissa."

Melissa whispered "What if I don't want to."

I look up and say "What was that?"

Melissa replied with "It was nothing; I'll see you around Emily." I watch as she walks off and out of the cafeteria, if she had meant what she had said I'm in with a shot or I could be reading into it too much; that's probably it. I shake it off and walk over to my friends who are looking at me weirdly.

I sit down and Spencer asked "What did Melissa want?"

I replied with "It was nothing, we bumped into each other earlier and she was just saying sorry."

Alli said "Right, what do you mean about bumping into each other."

I replied with "I was heading to a class when I knocking her onto the ground by accident and we were talking but Ian came and we didn't say anything after; so she just apologized." They all seemed to buy it, it's not like it was far from the truth. We went into normal conversation and before we all knew it was end of lunch and back to class time.

* * *

When school and practice were both over I hadn't really spoke much, I hadn't seen Melissa at all. After showering and getting changed again, I grabbed my backs and head out of the building. Mum's car was right out the front of the building so I quickly walked over to it and got in.

Mum asked "How was school?"

I replied with "It was alright I guess."

Mum said "Okay, I did some shopping while you were at practice and bought stuff to make brownies, I thought that would be fun to do."

I smiled and replied with "Yeah sound great Mum," the car ride home we didn't talk much but it was nice silence to be in. When we arrived home I helped Mum unpack the car and place the bags in the kitchen, I quickly ran upstairs to put my bags away before coming back down into the kitchen. I was about to say something when my phone received a text, I grabbed it out of my pocket to read and it did say.

-Spencer  
Hey Mum and Dad going out for the weekend wanted to come over Friday and Saturday?

Mum then asked "Who's that?"

I replied with "Its Spencer her parents are going out of town for the weekend, so she wanted to know if I wanted to come stay over at her place both Friday and Saturday. Can I go?"

Mum said "Yeah sure thing, will the others be there."

I replied with "Probably I don't know, I'll just let Spencer know I can go and we can start."

Mum said "Okay," I typed in a reply really fast before sending it and it had said.

-Emily  
Count me in, Mum said its okay.  
Mum and I then got stuck into making some brownies, I was having a lot of fun it had been a while since we had done something like this.

When the brown was in the over Mum and I sat down at the table and she asked "So you like Melissa?"

I replied with "Yep."

Mum asked "Does Spencer know?"

I answered with "Ha no way, too risky none of them know."

Mum said "Right, does she know?"

I replied with "No and I don't think she has feelings for me either."

Mum asked "What? How do you know?"

I answered with "Uh hello she dating a guy, last time I check I'm not a guy whom means she straight."

Mum said "Just because you date a guy doesn't mean your straight she could be Bisexual."

I replied with "True but we are talking about the same Melissa Hastings right."

Mum said "Yeah the one and only, have you actually talked to her without other people around?"

I answered with "We kind of talked to day twice actually."

Mum said "Really what happened?" I go into telling Mum the full details of when Melissa and I were talking today.

* * *

Melissa P.O.V

I was in my living room with my handsome, quarterback before making out, I was really enjoying it but Emily's head kept popping into my mind; so when someone walked in the front door I was grateful. Ian moved so he was now sitting next to me with his arm around him, as soon as he had move and we were settled Mum and Dad walked in.

Mum said "Oh hey Ian."

Ian replied with "Afternoon Mrs and Mr Hastings."

Dad asked "Melissa where's your sister?"

I answered with "Up in her room doing homework."

Mum asked "Would you be able to go get her?"

I replied with "Yeah sure," I stood up from my seat and head upstairs to Spencer room.

I knock on the door and wait to her Spencer say "Come in," once she said that I opened the door and walked in.

Spencer asked "What's up?"

I replied with "Mum and Dad home I think they want to talk to us."

Spencer looked up from her book she was reading and asked "Do you know what about?"

I answered with "I don't know, but come one." Spencer placed something in her book before placing it on her bed and standing up; we both walked down the stairs together. When we got down Mum and Dad had both sat down by now, I took my seat next to Ian again and Spencer stood behind the chair.

Dad said "Hey Spence."

Spencer replied with "Hi."

Dad said "Okay no surprises here we have to work this weekend out of state, will be leaving Friday morning. As adults that you both are we again trust you with the house no parties, you can have sleepovers but no boys aloud over after eight a clock."

Spencer replied with "Okay cool," Spencer started texting her friends straight away asking if they wanted to come over. Which meant Emily would be over for two whole nights, I didn't bother texting any of my friends I have homework I have to do and I wouldn't mind some quiet time by myself.

Ian then said "Well I have to get going."

I replied with "Really?" I didn't care if he was leaving but I had to care a little bit; didn't I?

Ian said "Yeah Dad needs help with Mum's car."

I replied with "Okay get home safely."

Ian smiled and said "I will baby," I hate it when he calls me that it's so wrong but I let him do it anyway; wonder if Emily said it if it would sound any better.

Ian kissed me on the cheek before saying "Good-bye Mrs and Mr Hasting, Spencer."

Dad replied with "Bye Ian," I watch as Ian stands up and leaves the house.

Spencer said "Alli, Hanna, Aria and Emily are all able to stay over on Friday and Saturday nights," I had to hold my smile back when she said Emily's name I really want to talk to her again.

Dad said "Cool, Melissa you're not invite any of your friends?"

I replied with "Nah I'll have some homework to do, I want to stay ahead of my senior year so I can enjoy it as much as I can."

Dad said "Smart girl," I just nodded my head and they all go to do something else while I just watch some TV waiting for dinner to be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **This Chapter is dedicated to: izzawesome, Your Tarzan and I'm Jane forever and ever!** :D  
Please enjoy this chapter ~KJ99!

* * *

The rest of the week flow went by really fast, I hadn't seen much of Melissa not that I would have notices. Mum was still cool about me being gay which was awesome we were able to video chat my Dad a couple nights ago and we told him and he said the same stuff Mum did; so I was really happy. Practice was practice, school was school and life was pretty sweet at the moment; all I need was the girl of my dreams. I was heading over to their place now since school was finished for the day and I was sleeping over for two nights like the rest of the girls. I didn't have much stuff so I was able to ride my bike; all I had was change of clothes since Spencer always let me borrow pillows and a sleeping bag; because she knew I had to ride the bike everywhere. I rode my bike up to their house before hopping off of it and wheeling it around the side gate to the backyard. I placed my bike up against the house like always and was about to head inside when I heard my name being called; I look back to see Melissa standing there.

I said "Hi."

Melissa replied with "Hey."

I nodded my head and went to move into the house but Melissa asked "How are you?"

I replied with "Pretty good actually thanks, you?"

Melissa said "I'm okay thanks, why are you so good?"

I replied with "Well if you had the week I had you would be to, I'll just leave it at that. I have to go inside now they're waiting for me."

Melissa said "Right," the way she had said it almost sounded like she was disappointed. I opened the door to see they weren't in the kitchen; I walked into the living room they weren't there either, which meant upstairs is where they are. I head upstairs to Spencer room and could hear them just talking loudly over some music they were playing. I walked in without bothering to knock because they wouldn't have heard it.

* * *

I walked in and Spencer said "Hey Em."

I replied with "Hey Spence, Aria, Han and Alli." The others all said there hello's as well, I sat down on Spencer's bed next to Hanna.

Hanna asked "Do you ever dry your hair after practice?"

I replied with "No I can't be bothered."

Spencer rolls her eyes and said "Spence do you have a towel I can borrow?"

Spencer smiles and replied with "Yeah you know where they are Hanna just grab one."

Hanna said "Cool thanks, you don't move." She said that whilst putting at me I just put my arms up in surrender. Hanna stood up from the bed and left the room to go grab a towel from the cupboard in the hallway.

I asked "How's hockey going?"

Alli replied with "Yeah it's a lot of fun."

Spencer said "It's great, what about swimming?"

I replied with "You would think being captain I would do more but I just do what I normally do, unless it's on the met day." Hanna walked back into the room and came to stand behind me, normally I don't like people messing with my hair but I've argue with Hanna many times and it doesn't make it a difference; so I just suck it up. Hanna pulled my hair from the loss bun I had put in straight after my shower at practice and she just go's at it with the towel.

I asked "How's your art class Aria?"

Aria replied with "Yeah it's really good."

I say "Cool," Hanna finished drying my hair I think because now I think she is brushing it.

Hanna asked "So how's your Mum been since you came out?"

I replied with "She been really great actually, we told my Dad the other night and he was fine with it."

Alli said "That's awesome Emily, now you can come out to everyone else."

I replied with "Yeah I guess I could, but how do I exactly do that?"

Spencer said "I don't know."

I said "Yeah I might talk to Coach on Monday after practice."

Aria asked "Why?"

I replied with "Well I need as many people on my side as I can, I know I'll have you guys but a staff member on the school couldn't help."

Hanna said "But what if she kicked you off the team?"

I replied with "I doubt she would do that."

Alli said "But how do you know for sure?"

I answered with "I don't but I just have to trust in what I know about coach."

Hanna then said "There all done."

I replied back with "Thanks Han," my hair was now all straight and dry for a change; Hanna handed me my hair tie before sitting down next to me on the bed again.

Spencer said "You should talk to Melissa?"

I asked "Why?" I was seriously confused to why me coming out had to do with Melissa.

Spencer replied with "Well she is the head cheerleader at school and a senior everyone listens to her and I doubt she'll let anyone pick on you, I also know she would support you."

I said "Yeah maybe."

Alli said "What Spencer said actually makes sense."

Aria adds in "It couldn't hurt Em."

I respond with "Okay, okay I'll talk to her about it."

Hanna said "No time think the present."

I say "Okay I'll go find her."

Spencer asked "Do you want one of us or all of us to come with you?"

I replied with "Nah I'll be alright." I stood up from the bed and head out of the room; I walked down the stairs no sign of her in the living room or the kitchen, which meant she went back into the barn.

* * *

I walked out of the house and over to the barns front door, I took a couple deep breaths before raising my arm up to knock on the door. I hear movement in the barn, the door is then pulled open and Melissa has a shocked look on her face.

I asked "What's with the shocked face?"

Melissa replied with "No reason you're probably the last person I thought would knock on the barn door."

I asked "Good or bad thing?"

Melissa answered with "I'm not sure yet, what did you need?"

I say "To talk actually."

Melissa asked "What about?" I looked around really nervous I knew I had no reason to be nervous around her but it just happens when I am around her.

I replied with "Just personal stuff."

Melissa looks confused and said "You do realise you're at one of your friends houses and all your best friends are here right?"

I smiled and replied with "Yes I know they are all here bit hard to miss all the cars out the front."

Melissa said "Right, so why talk to me?"

I answered with "Well I need your help but I can't ask for the help until I explain it, does that make sense? It made a lot more sense in my mind."

Melissa smiled a really big smile before saying "Yes Emily it made sense, come in." Melissa steps back pulling the door back with her, I walk in and look around. This was the first time I had been in here; it looks like a great space. I saw a few of her clothes hanging out of her cupboards; I sadly noticed the picture of her and Ian on her bed side table.

Melissa said "So what is it you need help with?"

I replied with "Well I might as well just say it, I'm gay." I just my biggest secret to my crush, a popular girl at school who could either help me or ruin me.

Melissa said "Right."

I replied with "Yeah my parents both know now as do the girls, you're the first outsider I told."

Melissa said "Right." Okay she wasn't being very helpful at the moment I really wish I could read minds or ask people's mind question without them knowing and the answer correctly.

* * *

Melissa P.O.V

I didn't really expect Emily when I opened the door I was thinking Ian surprising me or Spencer maybe but not Emily. I let her into the barn and I watch her as she looked around my room, I saw her see the picture of Ian and I, noticed the sad look on her face; it takes all of me not to go push it so its facing downwards.

I asked "So what is it you need help with?"

Emily replied with "Well I might as well just say it, I'm gay." I think time slowed for a few seconds did she just say she's gay, that's what I heard wasn't it.

I say "Right," great going Melissa that doesn't give her anything or let her know you're okay with it; which you are.

Emily replied with "Yeah my parents both know now as do the girls, you're the first outsider I told." A'ww she trust me enough to tell me her biggest secret and one she kept closed to her chest, wait what does this mean to mean and should it mean something to me?

I say "Right," god me and my words tonight are not helping, I see the annoyed look on her face which I know I would have too if I was her.

I asked "What do you need help with?"

Emily replied with "Well you're the head cheerleader everyone will listen to you, I want to come out fully I don't like closet there very dark and I don't like the dark. So I thought you could help me out somehow, I'm not really sure how though." I found it so cute that she afraid of the dark, I wonder why. Yes the dark is scary but we all get over that, I wonder why she hasn't I really want to know now."

I say "I'll help you out however I can Emily, I don't care that you're gay. Your still the same bubbly, weird, beautiful and funny girl you were a few minutes ago." I see that her eyes have gone shinny which means tears are in her eyes but she not letting them full, I really wanted to walk over and whip them away. Wait what's my hand touching I realised I had walked over to her just as tear fell and I'm whipping it away for her, did my heart take over my brain?

Emily asked "What are you doing?"

I replied with "I don't know."

* * *

Emily asked "Can I ask you a question?"

I replied with "Sure thing."

Emily said "You have to answer me honestly."

I replied with "Okay I will."

Emily asked "Do you actually love him, Ian?" I wasn't expecting that question I don't know the answer.

I answered with "Honestly I don't know."

Emily said "I think we need to talk."

I replied with "Yes I think your right, let's sit down on my bed." I remove my hand from her cheek and we go take a seat on my bed; both facing each other.

I say "We're going to be honest with each other right now no lying and nothing leave this room."

Emily replied with "I promise nothing leaves this room."

I say "Good, no I don't love Ian or really like him, I like him as a friend yeah but more it just doesn't work."

Emily asked "Why do you think that is?"

I replied with "You. You're always on my mind more than you should be, ever since I met you, your all that's in my mind and I have no idea why."

I see Emily's smiling; I asked "Why are you smiling?"

Emily replied with "I never thought I'd hear those words."

I asked confused "What do you mean?"

Emily said "Melissa I've liked you for several years now, you're how I realised I was gay."

I say "Right that makes sense; I don't know what I am."

Emily replied with "Melissa your human being."

I smiled and say "You know what I mean."

Emily said "I know what you mean, but you don't have to be anything but yourself."

I replied with "I think I can manage that, but I don't think I can be with Ian anymore."

Emily asked "Not that I'm complaining or anything but why not?"

I answered with "Well we were making out the other day and your face was all that was in my mind."

Emily smiles and said "Do you know how creepy that's sounds."

I just shrugged my shoulders and asked "If I was to not be with him anymore what would you do?"

Emily said "Let you have sometime being single."

I asked "Why?"

Emily replied with "No matter who long or short or what happened in a relationship, it happened and you have to give sometime for a person to get over it fully; plus I don't want to be your rebound and I want to do it right."

I said "I never knew you were such a gentlemen."

Emily answered with "There's a lot you probably don't know about me."

Emily asked "So are you saying you would like to give me and you go, sometime in the close future?"

I replied with "Yes I would but secretly, I'm not ashamed of you or anything really but I just want to make sure I'll be happy with you."

Emily said "I understand I do really, I never thought I'd have this conversation I guess you're not as straight as I thought you were."

I say "I guess not."

Emily replied with "I should get back."

I say "Yeah you probably should, remember no telling anyone about this."

Emily asked "What about my Mum she already knows I like you?"

I replied with "She does."

Emily said "Well she wanted to know if I liked anyone and I told her it was you, don't worry she's totally cool with it."

I say "Awesome, because we can use your place to hang out at."

Emily said "We can to, I'll catch you later roundabout." It took me a while to understand what she meant by that and I quickly slapped her before she left the barn to go back to the girls; and do whatever they were doing before. Emily actually likes me for me, goodbye Ian hello Emily; wait does this mean I only like girls or do I still like boys? I really should figure this out but for now I will sleep and have amazing dreams of that cutie Emily.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

After my talk last night with Melissa I was on top of the moon, we could soon be dating and I could not be happier; though the girls were so confused on why I was so happy. I must have been really good mode because I slept in and was the last to wake, because when I woke up in Spencer room on the floor no one else was in here. I was in a singlet and blue pair of shorts, I didn't mind if the girls saw me in those. I stood up from my being in my sleeping bag and left the room, I walked downstairs to find no one in the living room. I walked into the kitchen to find the girls all having a coffee each, all looking tired as hell, if I wasn't such a nice person I would whistle now.

I say "Good morning girls!" I said it really loud then need but I didn't care.

Alli replied with "Are you sure it's a good morning."

I say "It is for me, hey Spence do you have ingredients for pancakes?"

Spencer replied with "I think so why?"

I say "I just feel like making some, don't worry I'll clean up afterwards."

Spencer replied "Go ahead, were all really hungry." I start looking around in their kitchen for the ingredients I would need and other things I would need. I had just started doing all measurements of ingredients when Melissa walked in, she too was in her Pyjamas which was a pink singlet which showed her arms off amazingly and a pair of pink long pants to go with it.

I say "Nice PJs Melissa."

Melissa replied with "Thanks, you too." We both are smiling really big at each other.

Alli asked "Okay are you two on drugs?"

Melissa replied with "Why would you ask?"

Aria said "Because you two are both much happier then you should be at this time of morning."

I replied with "Well I just had a good sleep."

Melissa said "Same here."

I asked "Are you going to today or?"

Melissa replied with "I don't know probably."

I said "Okay, are you sure though? You don't have to."

Melissa replied with "I want to or really need to, especially with it in my mind 24/7." We smiled at each other I liked having secret conversation in front of people and like seeing them getting confused. I knew when Melissa said 'especially with it in my mind 24/7' I knew she was talking about me.

* * *

Melissa asked "What are you making?"

I replied with "Pancakes, do you want to help?"

Melissa said "I would love to," I looked up at the other and they all had confused and shocked looks on their face. Melissa looked as well and smiled as well, they were probably trying to work out when we came so friendly.

Spencer asked "Did I wake up in parallel universe?"

Hanna said "I think we all did."

Alli adds in "Defiantly."

Aria asked "When did you two become friends?"

I replied with "We always have been."

Melissa said "Pretty much." Melissa was pouring a bit of flour into the bowl but missed and spilt it all on my shirt.

I say "Did you seriously just do that?"

Melissa replied with "It was an accident," but she burst out laughing.

I say "Oh it's on!" I grab the bowl that had flour, milk and egg in it and tip it over Melissa head, I put the bowl down and start mixing it into Melissa head.

Melissa said "You bitch!" I knew she said it jokingly; she grabbed two eggs and crack them over my hair before mixing it in like I did to her. I not sure what I grabbed next or what she grabbed we just throw stuff at each other laughing our head off as we went.

Spencer yells "Girls! Stop! You're making a huge mess." We both stop and look at each other and burst out laughing.

I say "I'll clean it up I promise."

Melissa said "Yeah I'll help." Melissa went to move but slipped on something she went to full but grabbed onto me, but not quick enough because we both managed to full; I was able to spin us so I would hit the floor first.

Melissa said "Oh Emily I'm sorry, are you okay?"

I replied with "All good."

* * *

I sit up a bit and say "Hey."

Melissa smiled and replied with "Hi."

I asked "What are you doing down here?"

Melissa replied with "I thought I'd have another tea party."

I said "And you didn't invite me how rude."

Melissa replied with "So-rry!"

I say "I bet you are, you have egg in your hair."

Melisa laughed and said "So do you."

Spencer asked "Are you two okay?"

Alli asked "You two sure you're not on drugs?"

Hanna said "I can Google how to do CPR if anyone needs that?"

Aria said "I know CPR Hanna I can do it, if need?"

I laugh and say "We're okay, not on drugs and don't need CPR." Melissa pulls herself slowly up and I follow after her, once we are both up right we look at the other who are looking at us weirdly.

I say "Spencer I might go shower first then I'll clean up."

Melissa said "Yeah same here."

Spencer replied with "Okay but you two are cleaning it up." We both nodded our head before carefully walking different ways her out to the barn and me upstairs. I find some new clothes to wear from my bag, before grabbing a towel from the cupboard and heading to have a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

When I finished having a shower I got dressed into a black singlet and shorts, I tied my wet hair into a loss bun. I place my towel in the hamper before walking out of the bathroom, I placed my egg, milk, flour stain shirt into my bag in Spencer room and then I head downstairs.

I say "Hey sorry for the mess Spence."

Spencer replied with "It's alright Emily you weren't the only one and it was funny to watch."

I said "Yeah, I'm going to go get start with cleaning," I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen and finally got a look at the mess; it was everywhere. The kitchen door to the backyard opens and Melissa walks in with new clothes but there just sweats; but she still looks beautiful to me.

Melissa said "Hey, you probably going to hate me."

I replied with "Never, but why?"

Melissa said "I called Ian, I told him we need to talk his coming over and I'm going to end it with him."

I replied with "I don't see the hating part?"

Melissa said "It means I can't help clean up."

I replied with "Oh its cool, I wasn't going to let you in the first place."

Melissa asked "You weren't? But I created half of the miss."

I answered with "I know that, I don't care I would do it myself."

I asked "Are you going to be okay with Ian?"

Melissa replied with "I don't know, he has a temper that I haven't mastered yet."

I said "Do it in the backyard and I'll stay in here, if it gets out of hand I can step in."

Melissa replied with "But I don't want to get hurt."

I said "And I don't want to see you get hurt, I would rather him punch me then you."

Melissa replied with "Okay you make a strong point."

I asked "Do you have a mop and bucket?"

Melissa answered with "Yeah it's in the laundry I'll get it for you," Melissa walks off to get the bucket for me to use. I look around to see where all the mess is I look up at the room and see we got milk on the roof; how the hell did that happen.

Melissa comes back in and I asked "How did we get Milk on the roof?"

Melissa laughs and said "I don't know but I'll get you the step ladder," she hands me the mop and bucket before walking off to get the step ladder. Just as Melissa walks out into the kitchen with the step ladder, the doorbell rings we both know who it is.

I say "Just tell him the truth, just tell him what you want even if it's not me in the end, I'll be hurt but I won't hold it against you. I'll be right here," I pat Melissa on the shoulder just as Spencer walks in with Ian.

Ian said "Wow what happened in here?"

Melissa replied with "Emily and I had a food fight."

Ian said "I can see that," Spencer walks back to the other girls in the living room leaving the three of us in here.

Ian said "You want to talk?"

Melissa replied with "Yeah let's just go outside and talk," I watch as he nods his head and the two walk outside and I get started on mopping the floors; once the bucket is filled with warm soapy water because that will help.

* * *

Melissa P.O.V

I lead Ian out to the backyard but not so far he thinks where going into the barn and not close to the house Emily might hear us though I will tell her later about what happened, this was going be hard to do but I need to do it; I want to give Emily and I ago a really go and to that I have to end things with Ian.

I say "Okay I have to be honest with you; I don't think we are working anymore."

Ian replied with "What why?"

I say "Because I have feelings for another person."

Ian said angrily "You what? Who?"

I answered with "It's not important but I think they are stronger than the ones I have for you."

Ian asked "What are you saying?"

I replied with "I want to break up."

Ian said "No your just confused for this other guy, you want to be with me I know you do." Ian has a hold on my arms I can see Emily ready to pounce, Ian then leans in and starts to kiss me but I don't kiss him back.

Ian asked "Anything?"

I replied with "Sadly no."

Ian gets angry and said "You bitch! You were just playing me the whole time weren't you; I bet you were seeing this guy behind my back! That's it you were, weren't you I was such an idiot for falling for you." Ian swang one his hands back and I knew it was coming, I closed my eyes I didn't want to see but it never came and he wasn't holding my arm now. I open my eyes to see that Emily has Ian's arm he was going to slap me with twist around his back and pushed up against the wall; how the hell is she able to be so strong against a football player.

Ian said "Let go!"

Emily replied with "Are you going to leave?"

Ian said "We were just talking."

I asked "Since when does talking involve you about to slap me."

Ian said "I wasn't, I was just stretching."

Emily said "Yeah sure big guy, let's get you to your car shall we."

Emily asked "Melissa can you open the gate for us I'll just take him to his car and I'll come back in through the front door."

I replied with "Okay," Emily is able to have enough strengthen to keep like she has him while walking, Ian give me this mean look as he passed; Emily must have seen because she pushed him forward and pulled him back which would hurt. I shut the gate, went to the living room to wait for Emily to come back in which to longer than it should; I hope everything is okay.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

I lead him out to the front and he said "You can let go of me I can walk the rest of the way," I decided to trust him and let him go dumb move. As soon as I let him go he swings his other at me and it connects with my eye, that's going to be black in the morning. I recover quickly and swing my leg at his nuts hit directly on them and he goes down onto his knees squealing like a pig, I take this moment to smash my fist into his nose and I heard the crack.

He screams at me "You bitch! You broke it! Fuck!" he runs off to his car and probably driving to the closet hospital in town or really the only hospital in town. His punch really hurt I think I need some ice, I head back up to the front door and walk inside the house. When I see Melissa and she sees me, she has shock all over her face; the bruise is already coming through.

Melissa walks over to me and asked "Did he really punch you?" the movie is stopped and everyone is looking at me."

I replied with "Yeah but I'm not the one on the way to the hospital," I said this with a huge smile on my face.

Alli asked "What do you mean?"

I answered with "All I did was kick him in the nuts followed by a punch to the nose that might have broken it."

Spencer said "Might have?"

I replied with "Okay I know it broke."

Melissa slaps me over the head and said "You idiot he could have killed you."

I replied with "I really doubt that."

Hanna asked "How can you be so saw?"

I say "People my Dad is in the army you seriously think his not going to teach me how to protect myself."

Aria said "Okay that makes sense, how long has he been teaching you."

I replied with "Since I could speak, I am able to get Dad over my head and flip him over; I think taking on Ian is easy."

They all look at me in shock, Spencer asked "What I want to know is why did Ian need to be taking down?" they all turn their eyes to Melissa now.

Melissa replied with "I was braking up with him but he didn't take it so well."

Spencer asked "Why are you braking up you two seemed so happy?"

Melissa answered with "I've start to have feelings for someone else and it's not fair to keep lying to him."

Alli said "At least you were honest from the start not like other people, so who is this new bloke?" I smile because everyone assumes it's a bloke, I see Melissa smile and I know why to.

I say "Yeah Melissa who is this new bloke?"

Melissa laughs before saying "Shut up you," she lightly pushes my shoulders back.

Aria asked "Does anyone else feel like Emily knows who it is?"

Hanna replied with "Yep."

Alli replied with "Yes."

Spencer answered with "Yeah how come I don't get to know I am your sister."

Melissa said "Emily doesn't know anything."

I say "Oh yeah I don't actually know, I have an idea but I'm not sure yet." That was the truth thee two of us knew that we weren't sure whether or not it was going to work out or if we were going to get together.

I said "I need to get back to cleaning the kitchen."

Melissa said "No you need ice on that eye of yours, so I'll do the cleaning up while you go out into the barn with an ice pack and I'll come out when I'm done we need to talk."

Alli said "Ooh you got the we need to talk."

I replied with "Don't worry I want this we need to talk."

Spencer asked "What do you two have to talk about?"

I answered with "Just a few things don't worry I'll be back with you guys and we can enjoy the rest of the weekend together." They nodded their heads, Melissa and I headed out to the kitchen Melissa got me the ice pack I need and sent me to her room to wait for her and then we could talk.

* * *

I was a little nervous about the talk I was about to have with Melissa because it would decide what happens from here, I just hope I don't screw it up but I think I have a way to go with this. A few minutes later Melissa walked into the barn, I was lying on her bed like she had told me to do and I sat up a bit.

Melissa asked "Who's the eye?"

I replied with "Yeah it's alright, how does it look?"

I pulled the pack off my face from Melissa to long at, she said "Yeah it's okay, it will be black in the morning."

I replied with "Cool."

Melissa said "We should talk," I nodded my head and cross my legs so Melissa can sit in front of me with her legs crossed as well. I reach out with my right hand for Melissa left hand that was in her lap, I pick it up and hold it in mine; I see her smile at it.

I say "What do you want to happen?"

Melissa replied with "I want to be with you but I want to go slowly and for no one to know, if that's too much to ask."

I say "No its not, it's actually a lot more than I expected. I wanted to be with you that is all I want, it's all I need whether it's in secret or whether it out in public."

Melissa said "Cool, thank-you Emily."

I ask "Melissa Hastings will you do the best of your ability to secretly go out with me?"

Melissa replied with "I would love to Em."

I say "Awesome, will you also go out on a date with me?"

Melissa answered with "Uh-dur, I would also love to go on a date with you."

I said "Cool, how next Saturday sounds?"

Melissa replied with "Sounds awesome, where will you take me?"

I said "That's for me to know and you to find out," I had the best idea for a date and no one would see us together; it was the perfect first date.

I asked "I can tell my Mum about us right, she won't tell anyone?"

Melissa replied with "Yeah sure thing."

I said "Cool thanks Melissa, I'm going to go to hang out with girls since they are why I'm here and I haven't spent much time with them today."

Melissa replied with "Your welcome, okay I'll see you around." We hug before I head out of the barn and inside to hang out with the girls who are just having movie marathons.

* * *

On Sunday I went home before their parents came home so that way there was no question about the eye, I left at about 12:00pm; saying goodbye to all the girls including Melissa. My black eye was really showing and it hurt a little bit but I'm glad it was me and not Melissa. When I arrived home I saw Mums car was in the carport, I put my bike in the backyard before going inside and to the kitchen where my Mum was eating her lunch.

Mum said "God since when did going to sleepovers involve getting black eyes?"

I replied with "They don't a jackass did it."

Mum asked "What happened?"

I answered with "The best weekend of my life happened." I went into explaining to Mum everything that had happen between Melissa and I this weekend, I even told her what I had plan for our date next week.

Mum said "God you all change relationship so quickly these days."

I replied with "Yeah but I'm planning on holding onto Melissa forever and ever unless she tells me to let go over her but then I'll chase her till I catch her again." I look up Mum and see she has tears in her eyes.

Mum said "That was so romantic."

I replied with "Well I live to please the ones I love."

Mum said "Wait hold up, you love Melissa."

I replied with "I might, I won't tell her yet don't want to scary her off before I even get a first date in." We sit talking for a bit before I go get change to go for a quick run to clear my head before I come home and have to do homework.


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday morning at lunch it was big news that the probably it couple had broken up, but the Ian had turn the story saying he broke up with her instead of the truth. I hadn't heard what lie he made up for his nose which was now in a splint; I had defiantly broken it. I had barely seen Melissa all day since we were in different year levels, I saw her though when I was walking into the cafeteria for lunch. Melissa was talking with Ian I want to go over there but it didn't look like a good idea.

I walked over to my friends table and "What's up with them?"

Spencer replied with "Ian I think wants Melissa back, but did you hear the jerk said he broke it off with her. He really is a jerk."

I said "Didn't I say that from the start?"

Alli answered with "She did."

Aria asked "Where's food?"

I replied with "Not really hungry," I said while looking over at Melissa. I still had my black eye but I didn't care if it protects Melissa I would take a thousand more. I was watching them closely I could see Melissa wasn't interested in what he had to say, and I could tell Ian was getting annoyed with her. I then saw something that made me see red, Ian the idiot is trying to drag Melissa out of the cafeteria; to everyone else it probably looks innocent but after the weekend I'm not taking an chances. I stood up from my sit and marched straight over to them, when I got there I yanked his hand off of Melissa and twisted it around to his back. By now the how cafeteria was quiet and all eyes were on us.

I asked "Are you okay Melissa?"

Melissa replied with "Yeah I'm fine thanks."

Ian said "Would you fricken let go of me?"

I asked "Are you going to leave Melissa alone?"

Ian replied with "No because she my girlfriend."

I said "Try ex-girlfriend, she dumped your stupid ass on the weekend," I looked around to see everyone looked shocked.

I said "Yeah that's right your stupid quarterback here got dumped on the weekend by the school head cheerleader. He thought he could lie about that one but I was there when it happened, how else would I have gotten this black eye. The guy you call your quarterback tried to hurt Melissa so I step in and might have broken his nose by accident and he gave me this black eye when I wasn't looking. So not only is he a lying scumbag, he is also a girl basher and can't take on someone his own size."

Ian yells "You fucking dyke! She making this all up because she likes Melissa." I look at Melissa scared for half a second before I found a way to recover.

I say "Yes I am gay if you all don't know that by now then you're blind, as for liking Melissa I like her as a friend yes because I grow up knowing her."

Ian said "I won't go after Melissa or you can you let me go?" I knew it was a lie but I wouldn't let anyone else on that, I slowly realised his arms from the grip and turned my back to walk back to my table. I could hear his breath since it was still quiet in this room, I heard him charging at me. I bent over acting like I was tying my shoe lace, he dint have time to stop and went flying over my back. I stood up, walked over to him grabbed his arm and twist it a couple of times.

I said "Now you lie, a girl busher and a guy who takes on someone when their back is turned; great rep you have."

Ian just screamed out "Ow, ow you're hurting me let go."

I said "For anyone who wants to pick on me for being gay, go ahead do your worst I don't care and just remember my Dad is in the army and has taught me all combat and fighting styles since I could walk."

I let go of Ian's arm and say "Have a nice day everyone," instead of walking back to my table I head out of the cafeteria. I was heading to my locker to start getting ready for my next class, I wouldn't lie it felt really good to do that not only hurting Ian again but coming out to everyone. When I arrived at my locker I sent off a text to my Mum telling her what had happened, before actually opening my locker and looking for my books.

I then hear a voice say "Hey," I turn around to see Melissa standing there.

I reply with "Hey."

Melissa said "Thank-you."

I asked "What for?"

Melissa replied with "For coming over and helping me with Ian."

I say "Oh yeah that, it's no problem."

Melissa asked "How were you able to flip him?"

I smile and say "Dad taught me it when he was last home; because it was quiet it worked in my favour."

Melissa said "Well thanks; I can't believe I actually date him. I know I only dumped him the other day but he's a jerk, like a real jerk."

I smile and reply with "I always knew he was but you seemed happy."

Melissa said "Well thanks; I have to go to my locker. I'll see you around."

I smiled and said "Yeah hope so," she looks at me weirdly before smiling and walking off to her own locker. I smile to myself before turning to my locker and getting my books out of my locker.

* * *

At the end of the day no one had really talk to me, yes they had stared at me but no one had really talked to me; the girls had but no one else. Again we had all agreed to go over to Spencer's after school to do homework; we normally go to Spencers just because her house is bigger than ours. We had our things first before we would all then meet at Spencers. I walked into the swimming pool building to find a few girls were sitting on the bleachers like normally, we would all sit there and Coach would talk to us before any of us got changed. I sat down on a row higher than the rest of the girls, I was nervous about what they would all think. These girls are my teammates I hope they are okay with it's not like I'm going to be checking any of them out. The other girls all pile in and Coach walks over to us to talk.

Coach said "Good afternoon girls, we have a meet next week so training in the mornings will now start," we all groaned trainings in the morning sucked.

Coach goes on with "Okay now I was in the cafeteria at the time that interesting event happened," we all knew what she was talking about a few even looked at me.

Coach continued with "We all know what I'm talking about I don't care if you are straight or gay, black or white, as long as you can swim that's all that matters. If I hear of any one picking on another teammate you will get a warning, happens again you are off the team. No ifs, no buts, we are a team we swim together and we win together. If anyone doesn't like that feel free to say so now and I can point you to the door?" No one was saying something, they all knew this was about me but I didn't care Coach doesn't have favourites; she has to look after all of us.

Coach said "No good, go get changed, do two warm up laps and we will begin." We all stood up and walk down the bleachers before walking into the changing rooms.

A few of the girls were looking at me worriedly, I sigh and say "I'm not and have never check any of you or looked at you while you are getting changed."

One girl said "How can we know?"

I replied with "I don't know, maybe because you my teammates and I find it wrong to look at them while changing I stare at my locker while you are changing, yes I like females but it doesn't mean I check out every single girl who is naked."

The same girl said "Okay that will have to do," I let out a sigh when they all started getting changed. I looked at my locker and start getting changed myself not even noticing the other girls worries or them getting changed. Once we were all changed we walked out to the pool and did our two laps, before getting stuck into training with Coach yelling at us.

* * *

Training was really fun for a change; I decided not to have a shower simply because I couldn't be bothered. I got changed not even noticing what the other girl were doing, in a couple days they would be fine because they would know I'm not looking at them. As we were walking out to go home or wherever Coach had yelled out telling us training was at 6:30am, we all groaned together before just leaving to go over own places. I got onto my bike and rode it in the direction of the Hastings house. Like always the ride to the house was quick I was in my head most of the time thinking over today and if I had done the right thing; when I had gotten there I had decided what I did was right. I walked my bike around to the backyard, placed it up against the wall before walking into the house through the side door. I had seen Alli, Hanna and Aria's car were all here which meant I was the last to arrive again. I walked into the house to find Melissa and some friends of her in the kitchen again.

Melissa spoke first "Hey."

I replied with "Hi."

One of her friends said "Hey you're the chick who smashed the shit out of Ian right?"

I shrugged and replied with "Yeah I guess if that's how you put it?"

She said "Well thank-you for looking after Melissa, we want to but Ian a pretty strong."

I replied with "He really isn't, but yeah you're welcome."

I asked "Where are the girls?"

Melissa replied with "There upstairs in Spencer's room."

I nodded and say "Cool thanks, I better get up there. See you around," they all say a bye each before I head upstairs to find the girls. Once I was upstairs, I went over to Spencer's room and just walked into find Spencer and Hanna are working on something and Aria and Alli working on something else.

Spencer said "Hey Em."

I replied with "Hey," I take a seat on the window seat since everyone had taken all the room on the bed.

Alli asked "How was training?"

I answered with "Yeah it was alright," I grabbed my Maths book from my bag and started working on that. I could hear Spencer explaining something to Hanna, while Alli and Aria seemed to be helping each other out.

* * *

We had all been working on our homework for a couple hours now; we hadn't talked much just a little bits here and there.

I then said "I'm going to go get a drink, anyone else?" they all said they were alright. I nodded my head and walked out of the room to head down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw out through the glass door that Melissa and her friends were working on a cheer routine, I stood over by the door and watched with a smile.

I then hear a voice say "Hey Emi-"but it drops off, I look over to the voice to see Hanna standing there.

Hanna asked "What are you doing?"

I replied with "Nothing, what's up?"

Hanna said "Nothing yeah right, why were you watching them cheer?"

I answered with "No reason."

Hanna said "Emily your my best friend and I know I'm yours so would you stop lying to me."

I say "Okay what Ian said today wasn't exactly a lie."

Hanna asked "What? What do you mean?"

I replied with "I kind of like Melissa."

Hanna said "You what!?"

I replied with "Hanna you're not exactly making this easy."

Hanna said "Sorry, it's just you liking Melissa is, you do know she Spencer sister."

I say "Really I had no idea, thank-you for informing me."

Hanna replied with "You don't have to be sarcastic about it."

I say "Sorry but yes I know she is Spencer's sister, why do you think I haven't told anyone."

Hanna said "Wait did you ask Melissa to break up with Ian?"

I answered with "No I would never ask her of that. I thought they were happy together but she said they weren't, it was her idea to break up with him. She said I'm all that's been on her mind but she doesn't know why."

Hanna asked "So what happens now?"

I replied with "You're going to forget about this, no one can find out I'll tell Melissa but you can't tell the others."

Hanna said "Fine but I get to know all the details," Hanna had a huge smile on her face and knew she wasn't going to tell the others.

I say "Okay, now I have to get a drink and we have to go back upstairs." We both a got a drink of water before heading upstairs with them to continue studying with the girls, before we all went home to our house. Mum want to know everything that happened today, so I explained to her about everything including about Hanna finding out. It was really good being able to tell my Mum everything that was going on before I barely had anyone to tell anything to and now I had my Mum; which was amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Friday it had been a different week I got looked at but no one said anything, which I was happy about. The girls on my swim team had gotten over themselves and were okay to dress ad undress in front of me, I think somewhere just too tired to care; the morning trainings were killers. Hanna hadn't said anything to the girl but want to know everything she could from me, Melissa wasn't too happy when I told her but she got over. She realised having Hanna know might help us to hide it and she could help us with advice and stuff. I was heading to Melissa locker I need to talk with her about tonight, I walked over to her locker to find she was standing there by herself.

I walked up to her and said "Hey."

Melissa turned around to look at me and replied with "Hey."

I say "So about tonight I want to pick you up, do you want to get dressed into some running gear. And acted like were going running, but really in your bag instead on water is your outfit tonight."

Melissa replied with "Yeah I like it, where would I get changed though?"

I say "My place Mum's out for the night."

Melissa replied with "Alright cool, what time are you picking me up?"

I asked "How's 5:30pm? Will be walking to and from you place is that okay? We can watch movies at my places till it gets dark you can change and I'll take you out on the date?"

Melissa said "Okay yeah that's fine, I can dive us if you want?"

I replied with "Yeah that would work better."

Melissa said "Okay, I'll see you tonight," she smiles at me with her white teeth before closing her locker and walking off to class; I watch her walk away thinking to myself how did I get so lucky, to have a chance with her.

* * *

At Lunch I was sitting at the table with girls having an apple to eat that Mum had packed me before she left early to go to work.

Spencer asked "What's everyone up to on the weekend?"

Aria replied with "Nothing really probably just homework."

Hanna said "Yeah same as Aria."

Alli replied with "I think I've complete most of my homework, so I don't really know."

Spencer asked "Cool, what about you Emily?"

I replied with "Not really sure, I'll try and get some running in."

Spencer said "Okay, do you guys want to come sleepover tomorrow night?"

Hanna replied with "Count me in."

I say "I'm there."

Alli and Aria both replied with "Same here."

Spencer looks excited and said "Awesome."

Alli then asked "Hey Em, why does Melissa keep looking over here?" I look back to see Melissa head has turned quickly, I couldn't help but smile to myself."

I replied with "I don't know she is her sister," I pointed to Spencer when I said that."

Spencer said "I've got no idea." The conversation moved on and I look at Hanna she had this you're lucky this time face on, I mouthed to her I know. When lunch had finished up we all left to go different ways since we had different classes, I had history but my brain wasn't focus on history it was focused on Melissa as always.

* * *

Melissa P.O.V

I was excited for the date tonight I hated that I didn't know where we were going but knowing Emily it will be awesome. I didn't even realised I had been looking at their table until a friend Chelle had said something, I quickly looked away and told them a lame excuse about making sure my sister was oaky. They actually bought and I went back to focusing on what they were talking about, the weekend of course; they asked me what I was doing I told them I was doing homework.

They thought I was a bore for wanting to do homework on a weekend but I told them my Dad want me to really focus this year since we will be graduating this year and college are look; they all understood then. Ian hadn't bothered me all day, I had caught him looking at me but when I did he looked away from me and I was grateful about it. After lunch I had a free period which I used to get all the study I could possibly do and it was extremely hard since Emily kept invading my mind.

When school had finally finished I drove home pretty fast because I hadn't work out what I was going to wear yet and I really need to figure that out. I was looking through my closet at the dress I had and none of them where really grabbing me if that made sense, I then saw a beautiful creamy colour dress that goes just above my knee and this sliver colour belt went with it. That was the perfect dress so I grabbed it and carefully folded it into a bag; I grabbed a pair of my sliver heels before grabbing my running gear to put on after having a shower.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

I was at my house setting everything up I was hoping this would be okay, I wasn't really sure but Hanna had told me she would love for a guy to do it for her so I think that was good. I had set my room up like a cubby house but you could still see the TV. The date I have plan was we were going to watch Disney movies because who doesn't love Disney, while eating some pizza in a cubby house; I just hope Melissa didn't think it was childish. With the help of Hanna I was decided to where my Finding Nemo shirt, because that was my favourite Disney movie and a pair of black jeans. I was going to wear that to pick Melissa up because a date always shows up in what they were going to wear and it was sort of running gear. I had order the pizza before I left, I had asked if they could deliver at this time and they seemed okay with it so I sent a text telling Melissa I was on my way and started walking to her house. I was nervous on the whole walk but I just kept telling myself she will love it. I arrived at the house and for the first time in a while I went up to the front door and rang the doorbell, I tried to calm my nervous down before the door opened and when it did, it was Spencer standing there.

Spencer said "Emily hey."

I replied with "Hi."

Spencer asked "Did we organize for you to come over and I forgot?"

I replied with "Nah I'm actually here for your sister?"

Spencer said "My sister?"

I replied with "Yeah were going out for a run."

Spencer said "Okay, well I'll go get her."

I say "Alright." She walks away leaving me standing there to go get her sister, I take this chance to check myself over one last time before they finally both walk back.

Melissa said "Hey Emily."

I replied with "Hey Melissa."

Spencer said "Well you two have fun."

I replied with "Will do."

Melissa said "Bye Spence, don't wait up now." We both walk away from the door and to her car, she starts it up and starts driving towards our place.

I say "You look good, is that what you're wearing tonight?"

Melissa giggles and replied with "No I'm changing, what about you?"

I say "No I'm not changing."

Melissa said "Really, okay I like Finding Nemo."

I replied with "Yes really and I like it to." We keep the conversation light and before we both realise she pulling into my driveway where Mums car isn't. I hop out of the car before Melissa, walk around to her side of the car and help her out.

She smiles and said "Thanks," I lead her up to the front door and unlock it to then allow her to walk in first.

Melissa said "You have a beautiful house."

I replied with "Thank-you I'll show you to the main bathroom while I get some things organised." I show her to where our main bathroom is and let her go in there and get ready.

* * *

While she getting ready I check everything is set up in my room I thought we would start with Tarzan because its good old classic movie and its Disney; so it's a win-win. After I've made sure everything is good I close the door to my room and go down starts to grab the fours bottles of 600mL diet coke two for each of us, I didn't know how much we would need to drink. When they were up in the room under the cubby house, I heard a knock at the door. I went downstairs to see the pizza delivery guy standing there, we made small talk while he gave me the pizza and I gave him the money with a little tip; we made a nice goodbye before I closed the door and went upstairs. I was glad that girls like to take time in the bathroom or when getting ready because I was able to have everything set up and be standing back in front of the bathroom by the time Melissa was finished.

She asked "Have you been standing there the whole time?" no but I feel like I've just run a marathon. It only then I realise she is in this most stunning dress I have seen on her, I think my jaw had drop or it had want to.

I say "No, you look incredible beautiful."

Melissa blushes a little before replying with "Thank-you."

I snap back into action and say "I don't have much money so expensive dates are going to be hard, so I hope you like what I did." I take her hand and lead her towards my door, I nodded my head for her to open the door and she does. I hear her gasp when the door is finally opened, I was trying to work out is this a good thing or a bad thing.

Melissa said "Emily this is incredible, I can't believe you went to this effort just for me."

I replied with "It's our first date I wanted it to be special."

Melissa went to say something but I think she changed it to "Do I smell pizza."

I laugh and say "Yeah you do."

Melissa said "I feel too dressed up."

I replied with "Take the heels off and you'll be alright." Melissa holds onto my shoulder as she takes off her heels, when there off I take her hand and lead her into my room. I close the door behind us and we both crawl down into the cubby house that has pillows for us to lie on and blankets to cover up with to keep us warm. We are still able to see the TV from the fall; Melissa sees the collection of Disney movies and gets the idea.

She asked "Are we watching all Disney movies?"

I replied with "Yep because I love Disney."

Melissa smiles and said "Me to."

I replied with "Alright well let's get the movie going and start eating some pizza because I'm hungry." Melissa nodded her head and I press play for the movie Tarzan to start, while she opened up the pizza box that had half cheese pizza and half meat lovers I knew she liked both of them from got research.

Melissa asked "How did you know these were my favourites?"

I replied with "I like you Melissa, I've watch you a lot without that sounding like I'm a stalker I pay attention to the things you like and don't like."

Melissa said "Right," she grabbed a piece of pizza and starts to eat it while we watch the movie.

* * *

Three Disney movies, one bottle of diet coke gone and most of the pizza gone later Melissa and I were both having a really good time. We did some talking about the future and what we want to be, Melissa had said she wouldn't mind being a designer and I had told Melissa that I didn't really know what I wanted yet. We talked about like other things like kids we both wanted 2-4 kids in the future which was good, we talk about so many things that I really got to know Melissa as a person and not just Spencer sister that I had crush on.

Melissa looked at the time after Peter Pan had finished and said "Wow it's getting late I should probably be going."

I replied with "Okay if you have to,"

Melissa said "I do."

I say "Wait a sec," she had start to get up but I notice some tomato sauce on her lip. Melissa went to say something but I stop her by leaning in and kissing her on the lips; getting the tomato sauce as well. Melissa brought her own force into the kiss once she had realise it had happened, soon there was tongue involved and finger in hair by Melissa towards me.

It was going good Melissa pulled away and said "I have to go home now."

I asked "I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

Melissa replied with "No, No this was great. But it's getting late especially since I was just going for a run."

I said "Okay just tell them I shout you dinner since we were both hungry after thee run."

Melissa replied with "Okay."

I say "Let me walk you out," she nods her head. We both crawl out from the cubby house, I take her hand and we walk hand in hand as I lead her out of my room and house to her car. Once we were at her car we had a quick couple of hugs since we were now in public and we didn't want anyone to see us. I opened her door for her and she got in start her car up.

I say to her when the window is unwinding "Drive safe, text me when your home so I know you got home safe."

Melissa replied with "Yeah sure thing," I waved to her as she slowly backs out of my driveway and I keep waving until she can't see me. I head back inside to clean/pack up my room before going to bed after know Melissa had gotten home safely. I fell asleep I little bit after the text and again in my dream Melissa was there and so was I, we were on a beach and looked happy together.


End file.
